This invention is related in general to the field of telecommunications systems. More particularly, the invention is related to a distributed local services telecommunications switching system.
Local services are typically provided in today""s telecommunications network by a class 5 switching system. The class 5 switch is a monolithic system generally containing a central computing unit, matrix, line modules, trunk modules, and service circuits. These components are typically tightly coupled forming a proprietary control architecture controlled by the central computing unit.
The digital loop carrier is being widely deployed to connect business and residential telephone customers to the class 5 central office switch. However, today""s the central office switching systems were not initially designed with digital loop carriers or fiber optic loop equipment in mind. Nor were they designed for long holding times, extensive intelligent network signaling loads, or multimedia control. In particular, long call hold times related to the rapid rise in the volume of data calls, have resulted in increased service blockages in the end office switches.
Further, class 5 switching systems generally contain a number of standard local services or features such as Class, Centrex, and Operator Services. Because of its monolithic and tightly coupled architecture, the class 5 switching system is usually comprised of components supplied by a single equipment manufacturer. Thus, when new services or features are desired, a network operator must request their implementation from the class 5 switch manufacturer. Due to the monolithic nature of the class 5 switching system, service and feature implementation are generally tightly coupled to the architecture of the switch. Therefore, new services and features are usually very costly to implement and require significant time to market. These costs and lead times for software upgrades led to the industry architecture known as Advanced Intelligent Network in the late 1980s as a way for Local Exchange Carriers (LECs) to gain control of software development for new features. This process itself has been largely ineffective due to slow deployment and high costs.
Accordingly from the foregoing, there is a need for a telecommunications switching system that provides local services as well as the facility to add new services and features without the expenses and implementation time associated with conventional monolithic class 5 switching systems associated with conventional monolithic class 5 switching systems and their role in realizing the AIN.
In accordance with the present invention, a distributed local services telecommunications switching system and method therefor are provided which eliminates or substantially reduces the disadvantages associated with traditional central office switching systems.
In one aspect of the invention, the distributed local services telecommunications switching system is comprised of loosely coupled components, including a digital loop carrier, an intelligent peripheral, and a general purpose computing platform. The digital loop carrier provides subscriber line interfaces, network trunk interfaces, and a cross-connect matrix. The intelligent peripheral is coupled to the digital loop carrier for performing call processing functions, and the general purpose computing platform is coupled to the digital loop carrier and intelligent peripheral for controlling and managing call processing operations thereof.
In another aspect of the invention, a method for providing access to local telecommunications services uses a digital loop carrier beyond traditional functionality associated with feeder networks and subscriber line terminations, to take direct advantage of its time slot interchange matrix fabric and its ability to terminate network trunk facilities directly. An intelligent peripheral with call processing resources, such as dial tone, dual-tone multi-frequency (DTMF) receivers and senders, is provided and coupled to the digital loop carrier. A general purpose computing platform, which may be integrated with the intelligent peripheral, is further provided for controlling the digital loop carrier and intelligent peripheral for performing call processing functions.